1. Field
Non-limiting embodiments relate in general to devices that are used to remove fluids from wounds, and more particularly, to a connector that provides a fluid tight connection between a surgical drain and a portable electronic vacuum device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Numerous and varied drain systems are employed to remove pus, blood, or other fluids from wound sites. Closed-drain systems involve the use of flexible tubing that drain into a reservoir. And some closed-drain systems are “active” meaning that they are maintained under suction. Fluid collection sites may include surface wounds (or open wounds) and internal wounds (or closed wounds). According to conventional wisdom, the particular closed-drain system and the active suction source employed depend on the wound site involved.
Closed-Drain Systems for Actively Draining Closed Wound Sites:
A surgical drain (or bulb drain) may be employed to actively remove fluid from a closed wound site. The surgical drain is in the form of a flexible tube. The tube has a distal end that is placed into the patient's body for drainage of fluids from the wound site. The distal end may have surface features (e.g., openings, perforations, channels, etc.) for passage of fluid into the tube. The distal end typically has a flattened, oval, or circular shape. The tube also has a proximal end with a circular shape for connection to a nipple connector of a flexible bulb. The proximal end of the tube is stretched over the nipple connector of the bulb to provide a fluid tight connection between them.
The bulb serves as an active suction source and a collection reservoir. With a port in the bulb opened, the bulb is compressed to remove air. The port is then closed and the bulb is released to create negative pressure within the tube as the bulb returns to its normal shape.
Closed-Drain Systems for Actively Draining Open Wound Sites:
A sealed wound dressing connected to a vacuum pump may be employed to actively remove fluid from an open wound site. Here, a dressing (e.g., foam or gauze) is fitted to the contours of the wound, and then sealed with a film. One end of a flexible drainage tube is connected to the dressing through an opening of the transparent film. The other end of the drainage tube is provided with a twist lock feature (e.g., the male part or plug) that cooperates with a twist lock feature (e.g., the female part or receptacle) of a vacuum tube to provide a fluid tight connection between them. The vacuum tube extends to a reservoir of a portable electronic vacuum pump. The vacuum tube is “native” to the portable electronic vacuum pump meaning that it is permanently connected to the vacuum pump. The twist lock features provide a mechanism by which the drainage tube can be disconnected from the vacuum tube (and thus the vacuum pump) to allow for a dressing change.
The vacuum pump power is turned on to create negative pressure within the vacuum tube and the drainage tube.
Although conventional closed-drains systems are generally thought to provide acceptable performance, they are not without shortcomings. For example, the equipment and component parts of available closed-drain systems are designed for specific applications (i.e., dedicated to treat a particular type of wound). The surgical drains available for closed wound sites and the portable electronic vacuum pumps available for open wound sites cannot be used together in one drain system due to structural incompatibility.